A Helping Hand
by Ninjatom
Summary: Shou Kurusu, is sick, and no one, not even Natsuki has noticed, but Ittoki has, and he knows something is wrong. Will he find out in time to help him? Or will Shou keep pushing people away? Possible M for later chapters
1. Speculation

A Helping Hand

Heyy folks, It's been a long LONG time since I last put anything up here! And I just thought I'd upload something I've been working on for a little while. I love Uta No Prince Sama, and I think all the characters in it are really cool and stuff. But this pairing is a little different...I decided to try a little something between my two favourite characters Ittoki Otoya and Shou Kurusu, and what I've got so far seems to be working.

Now this isn't going to be a M rated fiction, but I'm putting it as M because it might change in the future (or I might just decide to throw a lemon in at some point...Idk, we'll see)

Anyway, I apologise for my absence, please do enjoy it!

* * *

~ Chapter one~

~Speculation ~

This wasn't the first time Shou Kurusu had stood over the bathroom sink, coughing up blood and struggling to breath. It had been happening for the past two weeks, every night after eleven O'clock. The medication given to him by his doctor was no longer working, making his heart ache even more than usual, and the worst thing was, the fact that his best friend Natsuki Shinomiya, wasn't noticing a thing.

The coughing always subsided after about half an hour, but the breathlessness never went away, and he could never go back to sleep after the attack happened. It made him anxious and scared incase he stopped breathing in the night. when sleep did finally take over him, it was time to wake up.

The alarm sounded, buzzing down his ear with its high pitch voice as it did every other morning

"A...alright...I'm up," he mumbled groggily as he slowly rose from his bed rubbing his eyes furiously. He felt like crap, he had done for the past two weeks. He risked a glance to his left and to his relief, noticed that his roommate Natsuki, was gone (probably to get an early chance at breakfast before the morning rush started). 'Good,' he thought, 'I don't think I could deal with his obsessive attitude at all right now' he let out a shaky breath not realising he had been holding it. He dressed quickly in a black pair of shorts along with a black T-shirt with purple stripes running through it, before proceeding down to the main hall for breakfast. He wasn't hungry at all, but if he didn't turn up, people would question his absence.

"Oh Haruka, you wouldn't believe the new outfit I've found for Syo-chan! It's too cute!" Natuski boasted excitedly.

'Crap!' Shou thought, pressing his back to the wall outside the hall, he didn't need to see him right now, he just didn't. slowly, he took a deep breath and walked into the room, keeping his breathing under control as best he could

"I'm not wearing anymore of your stupid dresses Natsuki, it's degrading" he mumbled in a monotone voice as he walked round to sit on the opposite side of the table.

"Good morning Syo-chan! You're late getting up this morning, I almost thought I wouldn't see you before lessons started today!" Natsuki always sounded happy, even when he wasn't, why did it bug him so much? Was it just how his illness was affecting him? Probably

"Yeah, well maybe I just wanted a lie in, you don't know what I want!" the shorter of the blonde snapped. 'what's going on, why am i being like this?' Shou was getting nervous, but still, no one seemed to notice, was he always this grumpy or were they putting it down to it just being early morning or something?

"Anyway," Natsuki continued, "This dress I've got isn't like the others...okay maybe it is a little frilly but..." He was cut off by the sound of a fist hitting the table hard. Natsuki looked up, his friend leaning over the table with angry eyes

"I SAID NO! I'M NOT WEARING ANYMORE...EVER! YOU'RE OBSESSIVE, AND COMPULSIVE, AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" the table fell silent, along with the few around theirs. Shou looked from side to side seeing everyones face in shock, everyones but Natsuki's of course, which still harboured that smile.

"I...I'm going" He announced and left without another word. He felt sick to his stomach, and his chest hurt more than ever. 'Pull yourself together, it's just Natsuki, it's not like he's even noticing my problems!' he thought bitterly as he walked towards the men's restroom.

That was when Ittoki had first noticed it. How Shou was changing in front of him. His outburst wasn't the same as the others that he had seen from him, yet no one was picking it up, and right now everyone continued like it hadn't happened, like it was just a normal occurrence. What really bugged him was that Natsuki wasn't noticing this change, and neither was Haruka.

"Don't worry Haruka, Syo-chan is just shy" Natsuki chimed happily. Somehow, Ittoki didn't think that was the problem.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, and I will upload a new chapter in the near future.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, nor to I own UtaPri, if I did it would be completely different.

Bye ^_^


	2. The light in the dark

Hey again guys and girls! This is my second chapter of my new story 'A Helping Hand'. I'm uploading this one quite quickly because I already had the first few chapters planned out and had a day off from college so I could write this out today, the next chapter might take me a while, not because I haven't written it out, but because I have a lot (and I mean A LOT) of coursework do get done, and it's not going to do itself (I wish XD)

Also, the more observant of you will of noticed, the only person other than Haruka I'm using second names for is Otoya. This will be explained in the next chapter or so because I do have reasons for it. But my main reason is because I know a lot of people would prefer to call him by his second name, not his first name.

Anyway, that's enough of my chatting, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

~ The light in the dark ~

Lessons had just finished for the morning and the corridors were flooded with students heading in different directions. Ittoki had opted to wait in his classroom for his next lesson to start, he'd rather not get caught in the rush of people. Haruka had offered to stay with him, so they chatted about things, as friends do. Suddenly his minds was shaken back to that morning, as he remembered Shou's violent outbreak towards Natsuki. No way on this planet, was that normal or Shou 'just being shy' as Natsuki had so jokingly put it. Something was on His friends mind, and it was beginning to bother him. 'maybe I should just ask Nanami, maybe she'll help me make sense of it'

"Nanami," he began, not completely sure of how to broach the subject, "can I ask you something?" he started slowly, so he wouldn't say it wrong, or just completely make an idiot of himself. Haruka looked at him smiling

"Of course! Ask away" she replied cheerfully, which made it somewhat easier to ask his next question.

"It's about Shou-kun, have you noticed...I don't know...anything weird about him lately?" Ittoki felt odd talking about his friend without him being around, but he had to set his feelings at rest, it was annoying him that he couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation. She only looked at him in confusion and shook her head.

"Sorry Ittoki, but I haven't noticed anything, Shou-kun has always kept things to himself...but he's always had a short temper" she said looking at the red head with an apologetic look "maybe he was just tired, I mean the S class are under a lot of pressure right?!" He thought for a moment. Yes, she was right, they were under pressure, but the blonde had never acted like that, even when working on new songs, he'd never just blown up at someone in that way.

"Yeah! You're probably right" he lied, he felt terrible for doing so, but he saw no point in pushing matters further if no one was seeing it. Still, why did it make him feel weird when talking about Shou, and why on earth did it make his blood boil when he thought of the fact that he was seeing the blondes problem first?!

While in other classes the day passed swiftly, for a certain bleach blond S class student, things weren't going well at all. It didn't help that he was running on less than 2-3 hours sleep at best. He'd completely zoned out of his lesson. he no longer cared, but he knew he couldn't sleep, not with that fear always lingering in the back of his mind poking his brain telling him that if he slept he would have another attack and possibly die. Shou kept it to himself, even from Natsuki, but he was secretly terrified of dying, ever since he was little he had been scared that one day his illness would flare again, like it is now, and kill him. Doctors had said it was entirely possible for that to happen, which didn't help. His eyes lowered shut for just a second, just enough to rest his tired eyes when suddenly he felt something strike his forehead forcing him to let a surprised yelp out and look around for the source of the pain. He found it, a small piece of chalk lay flat on his open textbook. Slowly, Shou raised his head to see a very annoyed Ryuuga Hyuuga staring into his eyes.

"Mr Kurusu, if you're going to fall asleep do it in your own time, not mind please" his voice came in a low, groan of annoyance.

'Oh no, that's all i need,' Shou thought as he rested his head in his hands, 'not only am I struggling to keep up, but now my idol is noticing it!'

Shou's mood only seemed to worsen as the day went on, he didn't know if he could take much more. When dinner time came around, he walked to the hall, but decided against it, if he had another outburst like before people would start talking, and that was the last thing he needed right now. He turned to walk away from the hall, but heard an all too familiar voice echo down the corridor.

"Shou-kun!" Ittoki shouted cheerfully as he ran towards his blonde friend.

"O-oh...H-hi Ittoki" Shou was mumbling, he felt nervous, but didn't understand why, maybe it was just the fact he didn't talk to him very often. "S-shouldn't you be with Haruka?" he questioned giving the boy a puzzled look. It was suddenly like he couldn't talk properly, he felt his heart aching, but he'd put that down to the fact of his illness, the aching never went away, not completely. the redhead gave him a an innocent smile and took a small step closer to him.

"Not today, Nanami promised to hang out with Tomo-chan today, to be honest I'd rather not be listening to girls talking about who they like...that's just weird" He laughed lightly, and saw Shou laugh with him. 'That's the first time I've seen him laugh in about a week, but why am i thinking about it like I'm some giddy teenager?' It was indeed the first time Shou had laughed in a while, but he hadn't had reason to exactly. Ittoki looked at the blond and saw his face drop to sadness once the laughter had faded and felt his heart sink with it. 'something is definitely bothering him, Shou's never this sad, even when he's in Natsuki's outfits, I have to do something' so the boy took another step towards his friend seeing him look up to meet Ittokis eyes. "Shou, are you doing anything now? I-i was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" another stutter, what was getting into him. The younger blond was taken back by Ittoki's question.

"Y-you want to hang out, with me?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" the redhead exclaimed forcing a small smile onto Shou's lips. Ittoki felt happier inside knowing he could get that smile from him, it was something he needed, more than anything.

"S-sure!" the younger of the two started suddenly sounding as enthusiastic as his friend "I-i don't have any lessons now so you can come and hang out with me in mine and Natsuki's dorm if you want" Ittoki only nodded smiling widely. "I have to warn you though, it may be a little bit of a mess, Natsuki doesn't help me clean up and I can only do so much" once again ittoki nodded and laughed lightly.

"Don't worry! Mine and Tokiya's dorm isn't much different. Ok! Lead the way!" he was really happy, but something inside his stomach was turning knots, what was it.

What made Shou happy that day was that someone was finally able to talk to someone, although he was nervous for unexplainable reasons, he was just happy to be in the company of someone who wasn't Natsuki, someone who wouldn't force him to dress up and make him angry to the point he felt fire rising in his chest, making his heart tear in half from shouting at his friends. He knew he couldn't help it, that's the way his illness made him, but Ittoki, he was different. With him, he felt he might, just be able to tell him what has been happening, and maybe, just maybe he could help. But right now, Shou wouldn't hope for too much.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, if I did, it would be different.

Please review, I do love to hear what people think! And criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive!


	3. Feelings and Emotions

Hello people! I'm a little late with this one, but I wanted to make sure it was ok. I think it is. I extremely enjoyed writing this chapter, it was cute and fun filled (until the end). It will be a little while until I upload again, I have to put coursework first, and as much as I would love it if this could be a piece of coursework...yeah...that aint gonna happen.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Uta No Prince-sama, if I did I would be making more figures of Ittoki and Shou (I'm a figure collector if you didn't notice XD)

Enjoy!

* * *

Feelings and Emotions

laughter could be heard down the corridor from Shou's dorm. They had been in there for over an hour, and lessons were only just finishing properly. They were raiding Natsuki's wardrobe, and laughing at some of the things they found, naturally, Shou had worn half of the dresses his obsessive friend stored in there, but some of the stuff...well...it spoke for itself. A black maids outfit with white stockings and frilly panties...yeah...Natsuki was definitely a weird one.

Ittoki calmed his laughing trying to get the feeling back in his stomach

"I can't believe he owns half of this stuff!" Ittoki started picking up the dress and examining it "I mean, can't you get locked up for owning this kinda stuff?!" they both burst into laughter again as the redhead set it down on the clothes rail.

"It's only against the law if you plan on having a minor wear it...which worries me when he buys them small enough for me to wear them" Shou shuddered at the thought of being in that skimpy maid outfit, but the thought of being in it with Ittoki in front of him made his stomach tighten slightly, why though? the blond quickly shook his head of the thoughts and saw that Ittoki had his eyes on a box at the back of the wardrobe.

"What's that?" said the curious redhead reaching for it, Shou was curious, but when he finally opened it, his fest lit up a shade of red that was only possible if it was Ittoki's hair. Sex toys, lots of them. Naturally, Ittoki had turned the same colour as his hair at the mere sight of them

"L-let's just put the lid back on...and leave..." they did so, and slammed the door behind them, leaning their backs against the door. An awkward silence fell for a moment, before Ittoki began to giggle again, forcing the blond to follow not long after, they fell to the floor side by side and continued giggling.

"Look at us," the older of the two started while breathing deeply, "we're giggling like a couple of silly school boys that haven't seen anything like that before!" Shou broke into full on laughter again which made his friend slowly join in. After their laughter had subsided, they lay there quietly looking up at the ceiling of the room in a comfortable silence that lasted for a long five minutes which Ittoki decided to interrupt.

"Hey, Shou?" the redhead asked without moving his head from position, he felt a little nervous to ask what he was about to, but something inside him needed to know that the worry in his heart was just his mind playing tricks on him. Shou turned to him and looked at his friend, seeing Ittoki do the same. They looked into each others eyes, both their faces tinted a slight red.

"Shou, is everything alright? You've been so agitated lately, and I seem to be the only one who notices...may be I'm stepping over the line a little but, you're my friend and all..." Ittoki cut himself off, realising he was babbling. Silence fell, the blonde was stunned. Someone had finally noticed. His heart skipped a beat and he gripped his hands tightly willing the tears in his eyes to go back, but it was too late, and Ittoki had noticed.

"S-shou, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry I-" he was cut off by a sudden weight against his chest, followed by the sound of light sobbing. lightly, the redhead rubbed the blonde's back.

"I-Ittoki, you have no idea," the blond sobbed more, suddenly taken over by the relief of someone finally noticing he wasn't well. So, slowly, he began to explain everything; his illness, how the attacks made him feel and how little sleep he had been getting lately, and by the end of it, the redhead was that shocked he didn't know what to say.

"I-Ittoki please say something" Shou pleaded looking up into the redhead's eyes.

"Otoya" was all he said, making the blond look confused and he saw his eyes soften and a smile curl onto his lips, "call me Otoya from now on ok, and if you need anything tell me...I'm just glad I found out...it kinda proves i'm not insane...and it's lifted a weight off your shoulders too...I...I mean...well you know what I mean" the redhead blushed heavily and the younger of the two giggled at his friends lack of words. It was true though, Ittoki, no Otoya, had lifted the weight he was carrying, and that made his heart flutter.

"Otoya, thank you" the blond hugged him tight, making his face flush brightly.

"N-no problem!" Otoya replied nervously. 'Why am I so nervous around him?! I'm so confused!' he thought, but pushed it out, he needed to concentrate on his friend right now. "Shou, why don't we tell Natsuki?" instantly, he could tell Shou's reaction wasn't good, just by the look on his face, how it turned into one of fear and sadness.

"N-no, that's not a good idea, if he knew, he would just worry and cause more stress for me" his voice was shakey, more than usual but he couldn't understand why.

"Alright then, we won't tell him. But remember, if you need me at all just say ok" the redhead gave Shou his signature smile and looked at the time. 5pm "oh shoot! I have to go! Tokiya will lock me out if I'm late" he got up quickly but a pair of arms were wrapped around him again.

"Thank you Otoya, it means a lot to know you're there for me" Shou whispered, he smiled, a proper smile, something he hadn't had in a long time. Otoya blushed, and he blushed bad, feeling a strange feeling in his stomach, but a good feeling at the same time.

"L-like I said Shou, it's nothing, w-what are friends for...right?" he rubbed Shou's back once more before turning and saying goodbye as he left.

He raced down the hallway of the boys dorm until he came across the door that had 'Ichinose Tokiya, and Ittoki Otoya' Written on it. he opened the door quickly to notice Tokiya lying on his bed, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I was hanging out with Shou" Ittoki said a little embarrassed. Tokiya looked up even more annoyed.

"Shou-kun? What did he want?" came Tokiya's short short, snappy voice as he got to his face and walked towards the redhead

"W-what? We just wanted to hang out, is that bad?" he replied, confused, he'd never seen his friend like this.

"Don't hang around with him as much, he's kinda weird" Otoya looked shocked by his roommates choice of words. He gripped his hands tight and went to walk over to his bed, but felt a hand quickly grab his wrist. He turned quickly to notice Tokiya's face inches from his.

"I mean it, stop hanging around with him as much" For a few seconds he was actually scared of Tokiya.

"T-tokiya...l...let go of me" He pulled away and lay down on his bed. He didn't like that side of Tokiya, but he had no idea what had brought it on, he wasn't however, about to question it.

"N-natsuki, can I ask you something?" Shou asked, his voice shaking slightly, he kept coming back to Otoya, but he couldn't figure out why. Natsuki turned to him from his position on the bed and smiled.

"Of course you can Syo-chan! I'm always here for you!" the small blond ignored the last part of his sentence.

"W-what does it mean when you're around someone and your heart starts pounding and your stomach starts turning?" Natsuki's eyes widened as he jumped up and pulled his best friend into a big hug, which Shou desperately tried to avoid

"Awwww Syo-chan is in love!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"But that's what those feelings mean!" Natsuki argued against his younger and shorter friend.

"LET ME GO! NOW!"

"Alright alright" Natsuki slowly let his friend go still sporting that annoying smile

'Love? No way, I can't love Itto-I mean, Otoya, it's weird...we're both boys for goodness sake!' Shou thought in his head. The idea was ludicrous, but that didn't stop him sporting it in his head.

* * *

Please leave a review, and tell me where I can improve, I do enjoy listening to peoples ideas as well, and if it's good, it may just end up in the story ^_^

Thank you for reading!


	4. A Spanner in the works

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this! Coursework and other stuff has tied me up!

Once I'd gotten into this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**A Spanner in the Works**

It was happening again, his heart rate was quickening, and his breath came heavy, his body was shaking. Another attack. Shou sat up in bed covering his mouth starting to cough. He looked to his blond friend lying in the bed next to him and noticed his back was turned to him, 'no point waking him,' Shou thought quickly getting out bed and running to the bathroom, locking the door as soon as it was shut. he coughed more, and quickly took his hand away noticing blood in his palm. This time it was more serious than others, he hadn't been coughing up a lot of blood lately, but in the more severe attacks he'd suffered they had rushed him into hospital because of it. Shou rested his hands against the counter and tried to control his breathing through the coughing fits. He was scared. He wanted Otoya to come and save him from these horrible feeling in his chest. But why was he thinking about him at a time like this? He just couldn't stop thinking about him, but for some reason, it was easing the pain, making him calmer, and before long he was breathing slowly again, the coughing had receded as well. The blonde leaned back against the wall and let himself slide down until he was sitting on the ground. 'why?' Shou thought covering his eyes as he began to sob, ' why can't I stop thinking about him?!' he was confused, could Natsuki of been right? Could Shou actually be in love? He shook his head quickly, 'no,' he began, 'it's wrong, there is absolutely no way he could be in love with Otoya' he thought, not quite believing what he was saying. Deep in his heart, something wanted it to be true, but his family had taught him against it, could he really go against them. time would only tell.

An alarm sounded in the shared room of Tokiya and Otoya, making the redhead groan and sit up rubbing his eyes. He quickly hit the clock on his bedside table and looked around lazily. No sign of his room mate, he must of left early to talk to namami about his new song. He was drawn back to the night before, how close he and his blonde friend Shou had grown in just a couple of hours, and his heart skipped a beat. Then he was drawn to what Tokiya had said and done, it sent a shiver down his spine. Why would Tokiya be so mean to him like that? it wasn't right. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he quickly got out of bed and dressed in his school uniform before glancing in the mirror to make sure his hair wasn't messy...well...any more messy than usual. As he walked out, locking the door behind him, he took his from his pocket and began texting his blond friend, just to make sure he was alright. The reply he got back worried him.

"_Hey Otoya. I'm not that good, do you think you could come by my dorm later? I don't feel well so I'm not going to class today." _

Otoya felt his heart skip another beat and quickly typed back;

"_I'll be there at dinner time!" _

Something inside him made his entire body ache with excitement, he would be seeing Shou alone again. Surely that wasn't right, he liked Natsuki as well, but the thought of being alone with the younger blonde sent waves of excitement coursing through his veins like it was adrenaline or something.

The day dragged. And dragged, and dragged a little more. and it had only been about 2 hours since Otoya had texted him telling him he would come around at dinner. the time was now 11am, but it felt like he had been sitting there reading for days. 'One more hour, just one more hour then he'll be here!' Shou thought, and that alone was enough to cheer him up. He had thought about maybe telling his friend about these feelings, but didn't Otoya have feelings for Nanami? and besides, telling Otoya about these feelings for him might just ruin their friendship entirely, he couldn't bare to lose him, not now. No, he'd leave it, think about it some more, and then when he had a better understanding about the feelings, only then would he maybe think about telling Otoya. Of course that would be the logical thing to do, but when had things like this ever gone to plan. He'd watched enough TV programs to know things never planned out the way people wanted them to. He let out a defeated groan and looked down at the teddy bear he was holding in his hands and smiled lightly. It was a present from his brother Kaoru. It had the letter 'S' sown into it's belly and had a black hat with pink lining around the edges, which represented his signature hat. Kaoru had one similar, but with the letter 'K' on it, and blue on the edges of the hat. His brother always did know how to cheer him up.

'This is so even when we're apart, we'll never be completely apart.'At least that's what his brother had said. Shou had always been close with Kaoru, so having something like this did take away the pain of being without him. The blonde quickly shook his head, he'd been spacing out. He looked at his clock and saw it was already 11:30. 'Maybe I should get dressed' Shou thought giggling to himself as he quickly got out of bed, singing to himself as he did so.

The dinner time bell went, causing a swarm of students to flood the main corridor. Otoya looked at the flood from the classroom door, the rest of the class had already fled from the room.

"Come on..." the redhead mumbled quietly to himself in an annoyed tone. He was getting impatient. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket and quickly took out his phone.

'_meet me in the boys restroom in 5 minutes - Tokiya' _

His heartbeat quickened as his mind flashed back to the night before, he hadn't seen Tokiya since last night, and right now he didn't want to either. But he couldn't just leave him hanging there. 'Maybe he just wants to apologise...yeah that's it!' Otoya nodded and left the classroom, joining the flood of people.

When he'd made it to the restroom, he quickly entered and glanced around, seeing tokiya leaning against the sinks.

"T-tokiya..." quickly, the older boy turned his head and stood up straight looking the redheaded boy in the eyes. Otoya fidgeted in discomfort.

"Otoya I...I wanted to apologise, for last night, I was out of order" He slowly walked towards his friend, putting his hands on his shorter friends shoulders. "But, there is something I need you to know," Otoya looked up into Tokiya's clear blue eyes, trying to hide the fact he was shaking, but he couldn't understand why. Then out of nowhere, a warm sensation filled his body. Their lips touched in a long kiss. neither of them moving. The younger boy's eyes widened in a mixture of fear, shock and something else that couldn't be placed. Slowly, Tokiya pulled away, watching Otoya's facial expression carefully. He just stared into space, so he leaned in against Otoya's face and whispered gently down his ear; "I love you Otoya...have done for ages" with that, Tokiya moved past him, and left, leaving his friend in a shocked mess.

'W...what the hell just happened...' was all that went through the redhead's mind. Quickly he ran into a stall, and locked the door covering his mouth. 'H-has Tokiya just...Kissed me?! On top of that, he told me he loved me!" He leaned against the door. Confusion, fear, shock, It was all going on in his brain, like fireworks going off inside his head. He slowly slid to the ground. Then he thought; 'T...Tokiya is in love with me' He didn't know how he would be able to face his friend anymore.

* * *

Oh snap! What will Otoya do next?!

Please Review! If you have any ideas that you would like to put forward for this story then I'll be more than happy to listen, and maybe if they're good they will end up in the story later on ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Uta No Prince-sama, if i did, Nanami wouldn't be in it at all!


	5. Tears and Fears

. ! It's been too long since I last updated this story! Stupid coursework and exams! But I'm back now, and hopefully I shall be uploading another chapter before Christmas. I would just like to say thank you for waiting for me to upload, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Thanks, enjoy.

* * *

Tears and Fears

Anger, fear and shock. What the heck had just happened?! His so called 'best friend' had just kissed him and made advances on him in the boys bathroom. He sat in the cubicle, leaning against the door in tears, shaking. Otoya felt a vibration coming from his pocket. Quickly he removed his phone and looked at the sender.

'Shou!' he'd forgotten about him!

'_Hey Otoya! Where are you?! It's almost the end of lunch!' _The red head felt a wave of guilt hit him. 'How could I be such an idiot!' he thought holding his head with his free hand 'I can't believe I forgot about him!' Quickly, he shook his head looking back at his phone.

"_Sorry Shou! I'm really sorry! Something happened, I'll talk to you later alright, I'm a little shaken up at the moment" _ The young singer had never typed so quick in his life. He felt bad for letting Shou down, but right now. He needed to be alone and think. So, grabbing his stuff, he quickly exited the cubicle and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy and he was still crying lightly. 'What am I going to do?' the redhead thought while washing his face. He hadn't cried in years.

The blondes heart dropped as he read his friends text. just what did Otoya mean by 'something happened' suddenly he had a thought that crushed his heart. 'Maybe he's with Haruka-chan' No, no he wouldn't stand him up without giving him some sort of explanation. Suddenly, a knock at the door, he rushed over and opened it quickly, he wasn't expecting to see the tall, blue haired star that was Tokiya Ichinose standing before him.

"Tokiya-san?" he started, confused and slightly taken back, "is there something I can help you wi-" The small blond was pushed into his room and the door quickly shut. Tokiya grabbed Shou by the arms and pinned him against the wall, staring at him intensely, anger seeping from his very form. The younger squirmed under The older boys hands, confusion and anger creeping up. "What the hell?! Let go Tokiya!"

"Stay away from Ittoki, got it" Tokiya's words were clipped. They locked eyes, and Shou was taken back.

"Otoya? Why would I want to stay away?! He's a good friend!" Shou was getting increasingly anxious about the entire situation they were in, he tried breaking free from the older boys grip, but it was useless, Tokiya was just too strong.

"Ittoki is too nice to tell you Shou, but he hates you, and I can't blame him, you're moody, and a bit of a freak if I'm honest. He might not know about your crush, but I do, and if you don't stop hanging around with him everyone is going to know. understand?" Shou thought about arguing back, but knew he wouldn't be able to do it convincingly. Shou felt tears sting his eyes, and he gripped his hands tight.

"Why would you do this Tokiya?" The blond asked quietly sobbing.

"Because I know which out of the two of us can make him happiest, so you'll be doing him a favour if you stay away from him and let me work on him" That was it. He knew it now. Tokiya had feelings for Otoya as well, he knew he wouldn't have a chance of getting near the redhead while Tokiya was after him. Slowly, Shou nodded his head, agreeing to avoiding Otoya as much as he could. At this, the blue haired boy let him go, and walked out, leaving Shou in a heap on the floor.

The redhead sat down by the lake. It was cold out tonight, a sign winter was ebbing its way closer. He pulled his jacket around his chest more, curling up tighter. Otoya had been out there for a couple of hours now, and had absolutely no intention of going back to his dorm, he couldn't risk bumping into Tokiya. An image played back, along with the feeling of the blue haired boy's lips on his. He shuddered, shook his head 'No! I-I can't think of that! I'm a guy!' despite that there was one boy he wouldn't mind kissing. He was short, blond, and when he smiled the redheads heart flipped 10 times. His phone went off in his pocket, which he quickly checked the caller ID. Tokiya. He canceled the call, not even thinking twice about it. 'What should I do?!' Otoya curled up tight, sobbing quietly into his blazer, he knew eventually he would have to face Tokiya eventually, but something was stopping him, the fear of being alone with him again, the fear of having the blue haired teen make those advances on him again. He had nowhere else to go, only back to the dorm.

'Maybe I should just go back and get the awkwardness out of the way, he's probably feeling as strange as I am.' With that, the redhead got to his feet and took one last look over the lake before heading back.

It took him just under ten minutes to reach his dorm, and to his delight, found that Tokiya hadn't locked him out. Infact, when he walked in, he found his friend sitting at his desk looking at him in a mixture of shock and relief.

"Ittoki!" he got to his feet and walked towards him, only to see his redheaded friend take a back step. "I-ittoki, please, don't be like this, I'm really sorry! I just, can't help my feelings towards you!"

The redhead didn't look his friend in the eyes, instead chose to walk straight to his bed and lay down.

"Just...forget about it ok? I'm sorry for scaring you...but I don't like guys, I like Nanami...anyway i'm gonna go to sleep...I have that recording session with Shou in the morning remember"

Tokiya's hands were clenched tight, before his voice came low and grough,

"You should stay away from him...he's a freak and-" Otoya had cut him off before he could finish

"Stop saying that! Shou is a good person!" the room fell silent, an atmosphere of anger and shock filled the dorm, as the redhead slowly closed his eyes. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please Review, I do love hearing how I can improve


	6. A Shy Kiss

Hello again! I'm sorry it seems to be taking me some time to update this, I seem to be making promises and breaking them. I do apologize profusely.

So with this chapter, I really wanted to bring both main protagonists (Ha, check me out with my fancy word) together at last, it's nothing smutty yet, but that's because this is only rated at an M for a chapter that is already written later in the the story. I have actually lost count of how long this story has been going now. But it's the most I've enjoyed writing a story for a long time. Perhaps it's because the couple doesn't get much love.

Anyways, on with the show OwO

* * *

A Shy Kiss

It was 8AM, the redheads alarm was booming down his ear, forcing a groan to emit from his throat. He quickly hit the device and sat up rubbing his head. Otoya looked around the room, noticing Tokiya was already up and sitting at his desk.

"Morning Ittoki" the bluenette said as the other groaned and got out of bed.

"S-so loud! Why is everything so loud" the younger of the two whined as he quickly sped to the bathroom, remembering how awkward it was between the two males last night. He quickly washed his face, changed into a fresh pair of trousers that he had set out the night before, but suddenly realised that his T-shirt was missing.

'no...that means i'm gonna have to walk out there without a shirt' the red head blushed, he had to do something, but what? Suddenly a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ittoki, you forgot your shirt, want me to leave it on the bed or pass it to you?" A god send, maybe his luck was changing.

"P-pass it through please" His voice was squeaky, but he moved behind the door so Tokiya wouldn't see him shirtless as it opened. A pale hand slid through the door, with a neatly folded shirt in it's palm.

"Ittoki, can we talk?" the deep voice was softer, apologetic almost, it made his heart flutter, but for the wrong reason, he didn't want to talk, because he knew it would be about the past few days, and Tokiya's confession. Swiftly grabbing the shirt, he put it on, and opened the door fully with a semi-apologetic smile.

"Sorry Tokiya, not now ok? I've got a recording session with Shou soon, you know what it's like in there later in the day. We've had this booked for a while now, so I can't exactly stand him up," the blue haired boy moved away from the door defeated. Taking his chance, Otoya grabs his bag and ran from the room, across the dorm, and into the main school building, only to be greeted by a long. pink haired teacher smiling at him.

"Good morning Ittoki-kun! How are you this morning?" She asked with a sweet melody in her tone. The red head couldn't help but smile back, she was such a pretty lady...for a guy.

"I'm great Tsukimiya-san! I'm just heading for the recording studio! Me and Shou are recording our parts for Nanami's new song!" Ringo Gasped in excitement as she clapped her hands.

"Oh wow! I can't wait to hear that! Good luck recording Ittoki-kun! Warm those vocal chords up before you sing" she smiled as she walked past her student.

It was just turning half past 8 when the red head finally made it to the recording studio, Shou was already waiting for him, a bright smile was plastered on the blondes face, forcing a blush to appear on Otoya's face.

"G-good morning Shou" the red head's voice was shaky, he couldn't figure out why. The older of the two nodded in return and smiled back.

"Morning Ittok-I mean Otoya!" Suddenly, he remembered what Tokiya had said last night, and looked down, completely spaced out.

'_Ittoki is too nice to tell you Shou, but he hates you, and I can't blame him' _those words echoed in the back of his head, he wasn't even listening when Otoya was talking, until suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to planet Shou! Anyone there" the taller of the two mused and laughed lightly. Shou shook his head and smiled again, but he couldn't shake that horrible feeling that his friend secretly hated him.

'_Would Otoya really hate me? I mean, why would he be here now if not only to spend time with me? Maybe he's just being nice' _Shou shook these thoughts away as they started to warm up their voices for the recording.

The recording session was over, they had recorded both of their parts separately, now it was just up to Nanami to put it all together. Both boys were stood in the recording booth listening to their voices back. that's when she got a text.

"Syo-kun, Ittoki-kun, I have to go! Is it alright if I leave early? I know I'm leaving you to tidy up the recording studio, but it's really important!" the boys exchanged a look between them and smiled.

"Go ahead Nanami, we can handle this" Otoyas tone was kind and understanding, Shou only nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much! Bye guys!" they both waved at her as she ran from the other side of the room and out of the studio in a rush.

"And then there were two" Shou said with an amused giggle.

"Guess so, shall we start tidying up? The sooner this is done the better right?" suddenly, Shou felt the feeling that Otoya didn't want to be with him, could Otoya really not want to be with him. A silence fell on the two as they began to unplug the microphones and put things away.

'I have to ask him! If I don't, I'll never know how he feels!' the short blond thought to himself, he put the first microphone back into the box he had got it from, and took a deep breath before standing up and speaking.

"O-otoya," his voice was shaky, weak and nervous, the red head turned to him with a smile on his face "C-can I ask you something a-and be honest with me ok?" his taller friend looked confused but only nodded in response

"Sure, I'm always honest with you" Shou's heart was pounding, he felt sick, but he swallowed hard and took another deep breath before speaking.

"D-do you think I'm w-weird?" Otoya's face had changed from a smile to a really serious face. He knew it! He just knew that Otoya hated him secretly, Shou quickly shook his head and laughed nervously "N-nevermind, forget I asked I-" the blond was quickly cut off by a pair of arms wrapped around him and hugging him tight. His heart was doing somersaults in his rib-cage. Then, a deep voice came from his friend, he'd never heard his friend like this.

"Don't ever say that, you're not a freak at all...you're my best friend shou" the red head rubbed Shou's back soothingly and soon the embrace was over, the smaller blond was now looking up into his taller friends eyes. slowly, Otoya leaned down, placing his lips lightly against Shou's. At first, The blond pulled back ever so slightly, but soon let his lips touch his friends once again. It was nothing special, nothing to shout about, but to those two, in that moment, it was all they wanted. something that meant more than words could explain. Nothing more than a shy kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review, any constructive criticism is more than welcome.


	7. Blood

Okay, I'm going to keep this short so you can go ahead and enjoy.

This chapter was extremely hard to write, it contains violence an extreme language. Other than that, the chapter seemed good.

Enjoy, and please review with your criticism and other ideas, as I do like to hear what my readers have to say.

* * *

Blood

The few days after the 'event', as the small blonde had decided to call it, flew by without much happening, the two boys had actually remained sane about all of it and not let that one kiss get to their head. Still, it didn't stop him wanting them to make the most of it! That kiss (believe it or not), was his first, it couldn't of been more perfect. Sure, it was inexperienced and shy, but who cared, it put a smile on his face, and every night since then, he had slept all the way through the night, no sudden heart palpitations, no coughing up blood, maybe Otoya was his secret drug, or maybe, just maybe he was finding a way to overcome the fear of the attacks with something different, and he liked that idea very much so.

Just then, he was tapped on the shoulder and turned with a smile, when he saw who it was, his smile slowly faded. Tokiya. Not just any Tokiya. A very, very angry Tokiya.

"If you like your face the way it is, you'll follow me right now" the blue haired teen commanded. Shou suddenly felt sick to his stomach, he had remembered the older and much stronger boys threat. Slowly, he followed Tokiya into the boys restroom, which considering the time of day (5pm, classes had just finished), was extremely quiet. Then it came, a single strike to his stomach, it had happened so quickly that he hadn't even seen it coming. Shock. Panic. Then pain. Blood emerged from the corner of his mouth, as he coughed and spluttered for air, going limp against Tokiya's arm still attached to his stomach. When he withdrew it, he fell hard onto his side, groaning and twisting in pain.

"What did I specifically tell you not to do?" The booming voice of the one above him made Shou weak with fear. "I told you to stay away from him" a swift kick to the stomach forced a cry from the blondes small frame. "I told you to stay away from Ittoki!" another kick. "You just couldn't resist could you" and another. "SPEAK YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY AWAY FROM ITTOKI"

"OTOYA! h...his name...is Otoya" Shou forced out from his weak stomach. He was shaking, his entire body wracked with fear and pain. Tokiya had moved away laughing, what part of this was funny!

"Is that what he told you to call him, Ha! You're clinging to something that could never happen" Shou was pulled to his feet and slammed into the hard tile wall. he coughed blood, his lungs burned as they struggled to take in air.

"T-that's not what he said...w-when he kissed me the other day" Shou forced himself to breath, Tokiya's face had suddenly became angry, more angry. He suddenly dropped him to the ground moving away.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" and he was gone, leaving Shou alone in the bathroom, bleeding and crying. slowly, he reached into his pocket, picked out his mobile, and started texting. Once the message had sent, he dropped his phone to the floor, and went limp, he couldn't take the pain no more, so succumbed to the sleep.

It had just turned 7pm when the redhead received the text. He had been focusing on a piece of music for Shou, something he would be able to listen to when the attacks came to help lul him back to sleep. His phone had buzzed twice, and the sound the phone usually made had played through his headphones to alert him of it. He picked the object up and lowered his headphones to read it.

'_help, boys bathroom, next to concert hall' _ that was all the text said. It was from Shou's number, so he could only assume he was in some kind of trouble. Instantly dropping his headphones, he got dressed and ran to the door, just as a familiar blue haired boy stepped into the room.

"Where are you going?" Tokiya asked, as he looked down, his questioning eyes burrowing into Otoya like drills, grinding into his soul.

"S-something came up, I need to go sort it out" the red head stumbled over his words, something about his friend unnerved him tonight, he was acting stranger than usual, and it kinda scared him. suddenly Tokiya moved out of the shorter boys way and let him past. "I'll be back soon" And that was it, the young singer was darting through hallways until he reached the place he set out for. Words could not describe the horror and shock that coursed through the redhead's body as he lay his eyes upon his blonde friend. Shou had long since passed out, but he was slumped against the wall, bleeding from several places. Otoya just stood in the doorway to the restroom, who could do such a horrible thing to Shou?! His mind ran through hundreds of questions. Then he once again realised that his friend was there, in pain and needed help. Running to his friends side, he placed a hand gently on Shou's shoulder and nudged him.

"S-shou?! Shou what happened to you?!" The blonde stirred, coughing blood as he awoke.

"O-otoya? T-that you?" Shou's voice, usually full of enthusiasm was now deadpanned, no emotion, nothing. "S-sorry if I woke you up" Another cough along with more blood.

"Are you out of your mind?! Like that matters, we need to get you Ryuuga sensei! He'll know what to do" gently, Otoya picked his best friend up, noticing how incredibly light Shou was.

"O-otoya, do you love me?" the question had caught the older of the two off guard

"W-what?"

"D-do you love me Otoya?" by now, Shou had tears streaming down his face clearly the person who had done this had said some pretty horrible things to him as well, "I- I need to know Otoya"

The redhead walked out of the restroom, holding Shou as close to him as he could without physically hurting him. His answer was slow, but when it came, Otoya himself had a tear streaming down his cheek.

"Yes Shou, I do love you, and I'm don't care what people say, no one will hurt you again." a smile appeared on the blonde's bruised, bloodied face.

Secretly, Otoya was disgusted in himself that it had taken an event such as this for him to realise his love for Shou. He hated the fact that someone would go to such lengths to hurt him, and say whatever they had said. One thing was for sure. Whoever had hurt Shou, was going to pay. No matter what.


	8. A Step Closer Together

This chapter has taken considerably longer for me to upload than I had originally hoped. I had originally planned to get it out last week while I was on holiday, but it seems time eluded once again.

I am extremely sorry you have had to wait so long. This week has been a nightmare to do anything. With work trying to get me to work longer hours with less pay and my collage shouting down my ear I've had to set my priorities straight, which I absolutely hate doing because I love all of you people who review and enjoy my work. You people make my day, everytime I get a review no matter if it's just a sentence to a great long paragraph, you bring a smile to my day, so please do keep that up as it really does help.

This chapter was extremely enjoyable to write, but please bare in mind, that I haven't written Smut/Lemons stuff since the age of 17...and I'm now 19...so...yeah...it might be a bit awkward. And just to keep you interested, no, it's not a full lemon. Also (LAST THING I SWEAR!), if you have any ideas as to what you would like me to try and incorporate into the story just add it in your review or send me a personal message or something, I don't get angry or anything, in fact I quite like it!

Okay! enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**A Step Closer Together **

Hours. That's how long it felt like he'd been waiting for Ryuuga to finish treating Shou's broken and battered body. The teacher had told him to wait in his sitting room while he had treated him, something about respecting Shou's personal space and privacy. At one point, the red head must of fallen asleep, because the next thing he felt was a large hand shaking him gently.

"Otoya! Wakey wakey!" The teacher said rather calmly. Otoya woke with a start, looking around quickly and standing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the man suddenly remembering Shou.

"S-sensei! Is he..." his teacher had cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes, Shou is fine, but I'm confining him to his room until he is healed, and since Natsuki isn't here I'm putting you in charge of making sure he rests, yes that means you'll be missing lessons. I will call Natsuki and tell him of the situation and make sure it's ok that you move into his room while he's visiting his family" As Otoya processed all this information, his thoughts instantly thought back to Shou's bleeding form last night lying motionless on the bathroom floor the night before.

"May I see him now?" the redhead's desperation was obvious from his tone.

"He's in his room, you looked exhausted so I left you to sleep it off while I took him back to his room. He may still be asleep so do not wake him alright" His teachers voice was stern, but laced with kindness and care for his students. Otoya only nodded and walked out of his teachers room, nodding his good byes. The minute he'd left the room, he bolted for his blonde friends dorm, he didn't want to leave Shou alone any longer than necessary.

Anger, pure anger. That was what ran through Tokiya's body as he lay on his bed. He hated Shou. Hated his guts. Why? Because he'd caught the eyes of someone he couldn't. He wanted the redhead all to himself, he wanted Otoya to belong to him and love him the way he loved that stupid little blond. After the events of the night before, he had walked to his dorm to notice his room mate leaving in a hurry. He knew exactly where he was going, and he also knew exactly what he would do next. So he lay on his bed, without changing or washing the blood off his hands from Shou's wounds, and let his anger slowly simmer until he was calm enough to get up. The next thing he had realised, it was 7am, on a Sunday morning. Otoya hadn't returned the night before. _'Syo!' _he thought angrily angrily he picked his mobile phone up and dialed his short roommates number getting no answer but his voice mail service

"FUCK!" he screamed, throwing his phone down on the bed. A sudden knock on the door alerted him to how loud he had been.

"hey, Ichi, everything alright" The nickname made it easy to identify who it was. Ren.

"Y-yeah everything's fine Ren, I'm just stressed" He lied, but he was good at that. He knew ren was about as gullible as they came, and soon heard him leaving. He had to do something about Shou and Otoya, and it had to be done fast.

As the blonde's eyes slowly opened, he felt a hand on his, and a small weight on his leg. Slowly he rubbed his eyes with his free hand and looked down to notice a sleeping Otoya resting his head against his legs. The sight brought a small smile to his face, but then immediately after his thoughts were dragged back to last night, he remembered Tokiya's anger, how scared he was, all the blood. he gripped his chest hyperventilating.

'_Crap! Not now!' _his body started to shake as he fumbled to get out of bed, waking the red head in the process.

"S-shou you're awake, thank go-" his thoughts were cut short when he realised his friend was panicking. Shou stumbled into the bathroom finding it extremely hard to breath. "Shou! Shou calm down alright, you're going to be fine!" Slowly he started rubbing his back, noting the blood his best friend was coughing into the sing. By now he had thought about getting a teacher, but he was too scared to leave him. Shou felt assured by his friends words, and slowly, he began to calm, his anxiety levels dropping and his breathing slowing to it's normal pace. He felt safe, there was no other way to say it. He just felt safe. That was why he loved Otoya so much, the fact he could calm him down and make him feel special just by being at his side. Eventually, he gained the ability to speak again and looked at the redhead in tears.

"O-otoya, I'm scared, what if this happens again!" by now, Shou was in tears, he felt the uncontrollable tears flow down his cheeks, stinging the cuts that hadn't started to heal yet. That's when he felt the warmth and protection of Otoya's arms once again, but this time, he was actually awake to feel them. He loved it. This feeling of complete protection that he hadn't felt since Kaoru and he had separated for school.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you ever again, I swear, and if it means getting kicked out of the school for being in love with you...then fine, I'll do it. I'd do it ten times over so long as I could keep you safe Shou" Otoya's voice was as soft as silk, he slowly made Shou look up at him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. the small blonde went weak in the knees, that speech with that kiss, his heart rate was soaring again, but not in the same way as before, this was different. Otoya had put his hands on his shorter friend's hips, letting them rest there gently. "Shou," the way the redhead said his name sent shivers down his spine, "let me make you feel good Shou." That came as a surprise

"Wh-what?" Shou's voice was almost gone, thanks to the shock of what he'd just been asked. "Y-you want to do..._**that**_...W-with me?!" His voice was getting higher by the minute, and Otoya just laughed quietly, lifting the small blonde up onto the counter.

"We don't have to do _**'that'**_ there are other ways to make you feel good Shou" that was it, the blush was there. He knew exactly what Otoya was referring to, and the thought excited him, it excited him so much that he his P.J's became tight around the waist, and Otoya knew. He pulled him to the edge of the counter and whispered quietly into the blonde's ear.

"Let me fix that for you" his voice was low, turning Shou on even more. blushing beet red, he nodded slowly, feeling the redhead lean him back gently against the wall. Slowly, Otoya pulled Shou's PJ bottoms down and kissed him, slowly wrapping his hand around his member. The feeling instantly made the blond gasp in pleasure. He'd always been hypersensitive, but this made him reel in pleasure.

"O-otoya...is this wise?" his head was spinning, but he didn't want to stop.

"You've got to get rid of it somehow right?" slowly, Otoya began to slowly move his hand in an up and down motion, making the blonde's head reel even more. His body was shaking, the slow pace Otoya's hand made the shorter boy want it more. Them as if to answer the boy's prayer, the hand got faster, forcing more gasps and moans to escape his throat. the redhead was finding it hard to keep his own growing erection from showing, but he didn't want to make Shou think he had to return the favour. Slowly he picked up his pace hearing the blonde moan loudly.

"O-otoya I- I can't hold it! I'm...ahhh!" Shou cried out loudly and came into Otoya's hand. He let his body slump back, making Otoya smile as he washed his hand clean.

With that said he kissed Shou's neck, pulling his PJ's up slowly and picked him up gently, walking back into the bedroom. Before Otoya had even lay him down on the bed, Shou was asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself, and instead of disturbing him, decided to sit on his bed with his blonde haired friend in his arms.

In the space of 2 hours, Otoya had done more than just make out with Shou. He'd taken a step closer to the boy. He felt privileged that Shou felt comfortable having him that close to him. Otoya had finally come to terms with his feelings, and no longer felt embarrassed or flustered by it. He wanted to protect Otoya from everything, and that meant tomorrow finding out who hurt him. He wouldn't let him be scared.


	9. Ammunition

**Hey again! Wow, this is my second upload in nearly the same week! I've had a lot of spare time this week, So I've tried to get this done quite quickly. It may not be perfect but I definitely enjoyed writing it (I say that about almost every chapter XD)!**

**Thank you ever so much for all your reviews! They mean so so much to me, so please do keep that up. I love you all, Even those who don't review and just read! It's still lovely because I know people are enjoying my writing. For everyone who reads and/or reviews my story, I promise one day I will give you all a massive hug. Also, if you do happen to spot any mistakes, do let me know, I'm a perfectionist XD**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Ammunition**

It was exactly 8:30 AM when Shou had awoken from his sleep. He felt arms around his waist and instantly remembered the events of the night before. He and Otoya had fallen asleep together after an episode in the bathroom, and no, by episode he didn't mean Otoya pleasuring him. Although the thought of that had brought a rather dark blush on to his face. No one had ever touched him in that way before, and the fact that his redheaded friend had wanted to touch him in the first place made his heart skip beats. He heard light snoring coming from the other boy, and felt arms tightening protectively around him. The blonde had never felt this safe before, he rather liked it. carefully, he got up without waking his friend, opting to take a shower while Otoya was still sleeping, he always felt bad leaving someone alone to their own devices. quietly he grabbed a towel and some clothes and made his way through to the bathroom, opting to leave the door unlocked just incase. taking his clothes and bandages off, he looked at himself in the mirror, noticing all the bruises and cuts across his body. Tokiya had really done a number on him, it still hurt to breath, but the pain was receding slightly now. What would Otoya think if he found out the truth, that Tokiya, his best friend had attacked him to try and ward him off his crush. He felt like the blue haired boy had him trapped in a corner, no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, it made him feel weak. Otoya was bound to have questions as well, which would make it worse. He had to tell someone.

Shortly after Shou had left his side, the redhead slowly opened his eyes and yawned heavily. Looking around he noticed that his friend wasn't in bed next to him. Shooting up he looked around worriedly

"Shou?" He got up, calming straight down when he heard the shower running. The feeling of worry was suddenly replaced with lust, he wanted to see the blonde again. Slowly, he knocked on the door "Shou, can I join you?" Otoya's voice was suddenly squeaky, his body shaking with excitement. Shou, on the other hand, was suddenly very nervous, he swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"S-sure, you can join me for a shower if you want" Quickly he covered his mouth blushing. Had he really just asked him to take a shower with him?! It was too late though, as the redhead walked in and began to strip. The next thing he heard was the shower doors opening and then closing again. He felt arms once again wrap around him protectively and instantly he relaxed.

"You sure you want me in here with you? If you feel uncomfortable it's alright" He kissed his naked friend's shoulder, feeling him shudder slightly under his touch.

"I-I want you here Otoya, it's just a bit weird having someone take a shower with me" He rested the back of his head on the older boys chest feeling completely at ease. Otoya kissed Shou's forehead and took a deep breath.

"Shou, who did this to you?" there was a deadly silence in the room and he felt Shou shaking. "It's alright, I won't force you to tell me, I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to" Slowly he turned the younger boy to him, placing a light kiss on Shou's lips, which he quickly returned, wrapping his arms around Otoya's body. Maybe for now, he wasn't ready to tell, but he would have to get the truth one way or another.

At 9AM, Tokiya was walking through the corridors, still angry from the night before. Otoya hadn't come back to the dorm last night, meaning he was probably with Shou. He was going to make him pay for this, he didn't quite know how, but he was going to make the little blond haired slut pay for taking his innocent redhead. Then he heard it;

"Hello, am I speaking to a Mr Kaoru Kurusu?" Ryuugas voice came from behind his office door, forcing Tokiya to stop and lean against the wall, eavesdropping on the one sided conversation.

"My name is Ryuuga Hyuuga, I am your older brothers teacher. I'm afraid your brother is in a rather bad situation right now. Don't worry he is fine, at least he is now" Tokiya felt anger rising in his chest. Shou must of text otoya telling him where he was, but the fact Otoya hadn't been back to confront the blue haired man over it meant that the blonde was too afraid to tell anyone who did this.

"Well, I'm calling to ask you if you would like to come and see him, we really need to get to the bottom of who did this, and since you and Shou are brothers after all, I thought maybe he would speak to you more than anyone else. Excellent, when can we expect you? Really? that soon, great, I'll send someone to meet you and take you straight to Shou's dorm. Goodbye Kaoru" Then it was over. Tokiya now knew how he was going to drive the wedge between the two boys. If made to choose, surely Shou would choose his brother over the redhead. quickly, he knocked on the door, hearing Ryuuga invite him in. As he walked in, the teachers face was one of surprise, which tokiya chose to greet with a small smile.

"Morning Sensei. I couldn't help overhearing just, would you like me to go and meet Shou's brother, I'll show him around while I'm at it." Ryuuga smiled but shook his head

"Sorry Tokiya, but I was going to ask Otoya if he wou-"

"Otoya won't want to leave Shou's side, let me save you a job of asking him, I'll show him around and take him to them once I'm done, I promise" He knew how easy Ryuuga was to persuade and knew he wouldn't need much of an excuse to do less work. The teacher sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay Tokiya just don't say too much!" And that was it. Tokiya nodded and left the room, smirking evilly. He now had the ammunition he needed to get what he wanted. Nothing was going to stop him getting Otoya now.


	10. Lies

**Hello! I'm back again! I had quite some fun writing this. I've tried to get this done as soon as i could because I'm on vacation, and I'll have time while I'm away to re-think my ideas for this story, as I want to try and think where I want this story to go, and how I'm going to draw it to a close. Do not fret though, there is a lot more going into this before I end it (at least another 6-7 chapters, maybe more depending how I pan it out). ****I would just like to thank all those who have reviewed thus far, I know I say it every time I upload, but it really does make my day when I come home from college to find people have left me a lovely review saying the enjoyed it. From 2-3 lines to a hearty paragraph or to, they all make a difference to me. **

**Also, if there is any way that you think I can improve the way I am writing this story, then do feel free to drop me a PM! I love improving! **

**Last thing I swear! I am just going to say that I am extremely excited for two reasons. Some of you who read this fanfiction and know me on Skype will know that I am an anime figure collector, and I have recently got my hands on a set of UtaPri Nendo petites! If you do not know what they are, please check them out! They're so cute! ** /picture/579344&ref=item%3A98879

**Lastly, Who else is excited for the new series of Uta no prince-sama! I know I am! XD**

**Anywho! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Lies

The sun was now high in the sky, as a black car rolled down the quiet road. inside, a boy, with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes sat in the back, staring out of the window, a frown knitted on his face. Kaoru Kurusu had never been so nervous in all his life. If his brother had been attacked, then that meant there was a big chance his illness would flare up again, if so, then he would need to be taken straight home, and he knew just how stubborn his brother could be.

'_Shou...' _he thought to himself while gripping his hands tight; _'please be ok...please!' _ he pleaded to himself. As much as he was scared to see his brothers condition, part of him was extremely excited. A whole six months they had been separated, it felt like longer, and since they both attended separate schools, it was hard to find time when they could call and talk to each other like usual. However, whenever Shou recorded a new song, or whenever a new single from Starish released a new song he was the first to receive it from his brother via email.

Before he knew it, the car was pulling into Saotome academy's huge gates, the campus was still as big as he had remembered when he and Shou had been before to look around the campus.

As the black Bentley rolled through the golden gates of the school, the blue haired boy stared at the blacked out windows, not entirely sure what to expect. As the car pulled to a stop a slender driver exited the car and walked to the back seat on the passenger side, and opened the door for the younger boy. As Kaoru stepped out, of the car, he locked eyes with Tokiya.

'_Yeah,'_ he thought, keeping his eyes locked on the smaller boy _'That's definitely Shou's younger brother' _ Tokiya concluded. although outwardly, Shou and kaoru looked practically identical, the same could not be said for their attitudes. While Shou had a short fuse, it took him awhile to truly open up his heart to someone, unless he had known them for a number of years.. Kaoru, however, he was a different story. He wasn't easy to anger, and openly trusted anyone with an open heart, although when it came to Shou, he became overly protective and was easy to let his anger rise if the wrong thing was said. but this was true for both boys.

Slowly, Kaoru grabbed his bags, and walked towards the blue haired boy. Tokiya nodded towards the younger boy and stretched his hand out to shake his.

"Kaoru Kurusu?" He asked, not showing any true emotion. The blonde smiled and shook Tokiya's hand and nodded back

"Yeah! That's me! I'm guessing you must be Tokiya Ichinose? Shou's told me all about the band you and the others are in! It must be really exciting" Kaoru exclaimed excitedly. Tokiya only nodded as a response.

"Let's get you to your brother" quickly, he turned quickly and the two boys walked through the quiet halls. Tokiya took in a quick breath and focused on the conversation they were about to have. "There's something you should know about your brother" The taller blue haired boy said, his monotone voice said while keeping his eyes forward. The younger Kurusu twin turned his head to face the older boy, a confused expression filling it's way across his face.

"Oh really? What's that then" Both boys suddenly stopped and Kaoru stared at him, unsure of where this was going.

"Yes, your brother has been having a relationship with one of the other students, not only is that against school rules, but it's wrong on a few levels" Kaoru looked at Tokiya with a mixture of anger and shock

"How dare you!" the short blond shouted, "My brother would never break rules like that! And what would be wrong with my brother having a relationship!" The boy was now seething with anger as he awaiting the older boys response.

"Normally nothing, but your brother has fallen in love with my roommate, who is a boy" at this, Kaoru's face turned to one of shock. The boy looked down.

"Come to think about it, when me and Shou were younger, he never really wanted to be around girls, don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against it, but if he's breaking school rules he needs to be told to stop" and at that, Tokiya had what he needed, he had his weapon. The two boys walked down the rest of the hallways in silence.

A little further down the hallway, a tall, slender figure leaned against a wall, a confused expression across his face. Had what Ren just heard true? No, Ittoki wasn't like that, not one bit. Tokiya was definitely up to something, and it didn't feel right, in fact it felt very very wrong. maybe he needed to consult a certain blonde boy about just what was really going on. Even if it was just to ease his unsteady he moved away from the wall, seeing a certain girl walking towards him with a big smile on her face. Noticing the smile forced a smile of his own onto his lips

"Hello my little lamb" Haruka stopped and nodded in acknowledgement of him.

"Good afternoon Ren! How are you today?!" her voice was incredibly sweet, it made his heart melt almost instantly, slowly, he reached out and rubbed her head lightly and suddenly remembered he had something to do.

"I wonder, have you seen the pip squeek named Shou Kurusu?" the smaller girl giggled and looked at him with a fake glare.

"Don't be teasing him like that Ren! Especially after how bad he was beaten up. I'd imagine he'd be resting in his room. I hope he's alright" the girl cast a worried glance to her feet, but Ren caught her chin with his hand and made her look up at her, an honest and genuine smile across his lips.

"I'm sure the pip-squeek will be just fine" _'If only I could be more sure. I have a seriously bad feeling about this' _the tall man thought to himself, as he stared at the small girl in front of him. "Anyway! I have to be going! Keep working hard!" Then he was off, back in the direction of the S-class dorm. He needed to get to Shou before Tokiya and Kaoru, and talk to the boy before they got there.


	11. Truth - Part 1

**Hello again! I've returned! This chapter is actually split in two, but I did that because I feared it would be too long to upload as one chapter. That and I just like being mean and keeping you guys in suspense ^_^" **

**The second part of this chapter is actually written, I just need to fine-tune it so it'll lead into what I have planned next (Don't be going anywhere folks! I have a cracking few chapters to write yet XD). By the way, Just a general opinion now, you can either send me a PM or you can write it in a review. Should I put a few more lemons in this story, it doesn't matter if it's yes or no, but as you guys know, I enjoy my reader's opinions very much. So yeah...let me know ^_^**

**Thank you once again for your reviews, and I hope to hear from you all soon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Truth - Part 1 **

As the tall blonde ran through the near empty corridors, his mind was still processing everything that had been heard from Tokiya and Shou's brother Kaoru

'_your brother has been having a relationship with one of the other students, not only is that against school rules, but it's wrong on a few levels' _What was Shou thinking?! How could he of let Tokiya find out! More importantly, what if Headmaster Saotome found out?! Both Otoya and Shou would be out of the doors before they could speak another word. He rounded another corner, seeing the boys dorms in sight. Good! He'd got there before them. He was now sprinting to Shou's and Natsuki's shared room. Once he reached the door he stopped and knocked on the door rather loudly, still trying to catch his breath _'Maybe I'm not quite as fit as I once was' _the boy thought as he waited for someone to answer the door, but when he got no reply, he knocked again, a little louder until he heard an annoyed voice answer

"Alright alright! Jeez hold your horses!" Ren breathed a sigh of relief and as the boy opened the door, took in the younger, shorter boys appearance. The bruises might of been fading, but they still stuck out like a sore thumb. "Ren? What's up?" The shorter blonde asked with an extremely confused expression on his face.

"W-we need to talk, now" Ren was still catching his breath, which confused the blonde even more. "Is Ittoki with you?" the younger boy's face turned from confusion to shock. Bingo, Tokiya had been right on the money, As Shou was about to speak, he cut him off, knowing exactly what was coming next. "Don't deny it. Please, can I come in for a sec? I only want to talk" This time, Ren's voice was a lot softer. The blonde gripped his hands and slowly, he nodded, opening the door for the older male. The taller blonde quickly stepped in and looked around, but before he could voice his question Shou had already given him his answer.

"Otoya has gone to get some more clothes, he's staying with me until Natsuki can come back, he had a family emergency or something" The boy's voice was small and shy, nothing compared to what it normally was, this was what worried him. Ren took a deep breath and turned to face the short boy

"Listen, I don't have much time so I'll just come out and say it. Your brother is here, he's on his way to you and Tokiya has told him all about you and Ittoki" Shou didn't know what to think, he was terrified. He knew Tokiya would have Kaoru wrapped around his little finger, he would be believing everything that the blue haired boy was going to tell him. Ren let out a deep sigh and looked at the short blonde.

"Look, I'm not sure how I can help, but the only advice I can give you is to be honest and tell him everything. It might not be ideal, but you two have my support all the way okay?" Ren gave a reassuring smile to the younger boy, which Shou returned shortly after. "I'll show myself out alright, just be careful" The older male walked to the door but turned back. "One last thing, and tell the truth okay?" He looked directly at Shou, and saw him give a small nod. "Who beat you up? Was it Tokiya?" Shou quickly looked away, not wanting to answer, but the older boy knew him too well. That was all the proof he needed.

"Y-you won't tell anyone will you?" Shou was now ready to cry, but quickly wiped the tears away as Ren shook his head and smiled.

"No, but you have to tell Otoya and your brother that he's been hurting you like this" with that, the older boy opened the door, and saw Tokiya and Kaoru walking towards the room. He quickly shut the door and brushed past Tokiya. Now he knew what had done, he couldn't look at him. He just hoped that Shou would do what was right.

"Here we are" Tokiya announced as he stood by the door to Shou and Natsuki's shared smiled at the taller boy and shook his hand.

"Thank you for bringing me here, and telling me everything. I'll be sure to try and help Shou" Tokiya just nodded and then walked away, smirking to himself. He'd done it. All he needed to now was wait.

As Kaoru knocked on the door his heart rate quickened, he didn't know how he was going to find his older brother. That's when the door opened, and he burst into a huge smile, seeing it was him who opened the door, and not this 'Ittoki Otoya' guy that Tokiya had told him about. He would deal with him later.

"S-Shou!" the younger boy suddenly enveloped his older brother in a huge hug, something the two had missed doing for so long. It felt like an eternity since they had last seen each other.

"K-kaoru! What are you doing here?!" Shou had to pretend he was shocked, if he let on that someone had already told him Kaoru was coming, it would just cause more questions he didn't want to answer right now.

"Your teacher called me asking if i could come see you, he said you'd been beaten up...you haven't been causing fights have you?!" the younger brother asked mockingly, making both of them laugh. "I've missed you so much Shou!"

The older brother just smiled back at Kaoru and nodded.

"Yeah, I missed you too" the two fell into a silence that neither of them were sure how to end. That was until a certain redhead walked through the door with a small box of his clothes.

"Shou! I'm ba-" the boy was cut off by what he saw in front of him he tilted his head to the side slightly "Am I seeing double?" Both Kaoru and Shou giggled, but it was Shou who stepped forward.

"Otoya, this is my little brother Kaoru, he's come to make sure I'm alright after what happened" Otoya just beamed at them both. They really did look the same, apart from their dress sense. This could get confusing. Suddenly, Kaoru turned to Shou smiling widely.

"Mind if I borrow your bathroom for a sec?" Shou only nodded his response, and both the older boys watched as Kaoru disappeared into the bathroom. Otoya suddenly put the box down on the centre table and sat on Shou's bed, gently pulling the younger to sit on his lap, but instantly, the blonde boy looked away uneasily.

"Is something wrong, shou?" Otoya asked in a gentle voice. When he got no answer, he gently touched his younger lover's cheek and made him look at him, quickly planting a kiss on his lips. Shou shivered from the feeling, and blushed a light shade of pink before answering slowly.

"I-it just feels weird doing this with my brother here"

"Oh please, don't stop on my account, carry on!" Otoya's eyes quickly moved to the bathroom door, to see Kaoru's angry expression.

* * *

**Ooooooh! What's gonna happen *w***


	12. Truth Part 2

**Hey again! I'm sorry I made you wait so long! My college work has been backing up so this kinda took a back seat. I will try and upload again quicker next time, but I am trying to keep it at 2 weeks per upload (or there about). Which I think is working quite nicely. **

**This chapter was hard to write as I wasn't sure whether or not it fit as well as I originally intended. I think it came out okay****. The next chapter I know I will enjoy writing, especially since I have a surreal experience on the way for Shou *W* (nope...no spoilers XD)**

**Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think ^_^**

* * *

**Truth - Part 2**

Shou quickly jumped off of Otoya's lap, but to Kaoru's surprise, he didn't look as shocked as the redhead. Otoya also noticed this, but decided it would be best right now not to speak. but instead he got up and laced his fingers with the older brother's as a sign he would be there no matter what.

"Explain Shou" Kaoru's voice was bitter, laced with anger. When no answer was offered his anger rose "NOW!" the older boy flinched, he didn't expect his younger brother to be this angry.

"how long have you been breaking the rules like this Shou?! It's sick!" Shou just turned his head to face the wall, he didn't know what to say. Otoya looked at the blonde next to him, then looked at Kaoru annoyed

"Me and Shou have been together for little under two weeks, I love him like i've never loved anyone in my life, so why is it so bad?!" His voice rose, he couldn't believe how Shou's brother could act this way towards him. After he was so nice before.

"Why is it bad?" Kaoru laughed in Otoya's face before continuing "You're both guys! it's completely wrong! In fact it wouldn't surprise me if you were the one who did this to my brother!" the room fell silent both older boys were in complete shock. Otoya gripped his hands and gritted his teeth, he'd never been this angry in all his life.

"Y-you take that back..." he was now shaking with anger, Shou now looked at the redhead for any sign of what he would do next, but got nothing.

"Why, have I hit a nerve, are you going to hit me like you hit my bro-" he was cut off by the older boy's angry outburst.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! I-I WOULD NEVER HURT SHOU..." he trailed off, shaking with anger, then he felt tears run down his cheeks. just the thought of him hurting his boyfriend broke his heart, "...I wouldn't...I just wouldn't hurt him...because i love him too much" The 'act' still wasn't convincing Kaoru, he wanted truth, and he'd dig and dig until he got it, even if that meant hurting them both.

"You expect me to believe tha-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH KAORU!" Shou finally retaliated, slowly he made the redhead look into his eyes and wiped the tears from his cheeks and face, smiling at him. "Don't cry Otoya, I know you wouldn't do anything like that." He then turned to his younger brother and confronted him, outraged that he would even consider his boyfriend would hurt him in any way. "You have no accusing Otoya like that! Shou seemed outwardly calm, he was trying his best not to raise his voice again. Yet this seemed to anger Kaoru even more.

"THEN IF IT WASN'T HIM WHO WAS IT!? BECAUSE I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU TELL ME SHOU!" Kaoru's voice boomed through the room, when he saw that this wasn't getting any sort of reaction from his brother, his fists tightened before they relaxed once more trying desperately to cap his anger. "you always were stubborn, and I hated that about you, as much as you'd tell me you always kept secrets from me" Now he saw a reaction, it was slight, but his brother was caving. Inside Shou knew that this would have to come out eventually. But what scared Shou wasn't his brothers reaction, but more what Otoya would say and do. He was terrified that he'd let Otoya into his heart only to lose him again from this. Gripping his hands, Shou quickly averted his eyes, he was now shaking. Two other pairs of eyes were staring at him, and though he knew them both, in that moment, it scared him.

Shaking his head, he turned again facing his desk, attempting to busy himself with something to stop the tears flowing forward.

"I-I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me" The room fell silent for what felt like hours. Then suddenly, that's when Kaoru's temper finally hit boiling point. Before Shou could even comprehend what had happened, Kaoru had twisted him around and was slamming him against a wall, forcing a cry of pain to emit from the older twin.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! YOU COULD TELL ME ANYTHING AND I'D BELIEVE YOU!" Shou was now in tears, shaking with fear, he'd never seen his brother like this, "who did this?" Kaoru reclaimed his composure, keeping his brother pinned to the wall. Shou shook his head, refusing to speak which made Kaoru grip onto the older blonde's shirt tighter but when he spoke, it was calm, but laced with pure anger,

"Who. Did. This?" Another shake of his head. "DAMN IT SHOU ANSWER ME" Kaoru snapped and slammed his brother again into the wall this time alerting Otoya to how dangerous he was to pushing the older twin into one of his attacks.

"K-kaoru please, calm down!" the redhead went to place a hand upon the younger brothers shoulder, which was quickly shrugged away.

"NO, I WON'T STOP UNTIL HE TELLS ME" Shou felt the fear rising again as tears streamed down his cheeks, his younger brother kept yelling, shouting and screaming at him. Eventually it all became too much, he'd broken him and Shou had finally had enough. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO Y-"

"TOKIYA..." the crying blonde finally erupted. He began sobbing, feeling his body shaking more and more as the room fell silent.

Otoya's face was one of total shock, as was Kaoru's.

"Shou, a-are you sure?" the redhead said slowly, to make sure the words didn't come out in a mass jumble of words, to which the only reply he received was a slow nod. Quickly, Otoya was becoming increasingly aware of several times in the past few weeks where he could of picked up on what was happening. Slowly, his hands curled up into fists, anger rising in his chest. Before he knew what was happening, he was running out of the dorm room. Hearing the door slam, Shou realised the redhead had gone, and attempted to run after him. But that's when it hit him, a crushing feeling in his heart, sending waves of pain up his through his body. Blood spilled from his mouth as he began to cough violently, Kaoru turned his gaze to the sick boy noticing his condition worsen. The older blond fell to the floor in a heap, coughing and spluttering, trying desperately to catch the air that never came.

"S-shou! Oh my god Shou!" the voice was muffled to the other as he fell into unconsciousness.


	13. Those There in the Dark

**PLEASE DO READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ MY CHAPTER! **

**Oh my lord! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been overloaded with exams, coursework, my job and personal life and it has just been so hard to actually sit down for more than an hour and write. BUT! Over a month late! I give you my latest chapter! This was actually heart wrenching to write, yet at the same time towards the end I enjoyed it. If anyone is confused by this, I will be more than willing to explain. **

**As usual, thank you so much to those who continue to review and just read my story! I love you all. I just hope you haven't all lost hope in me. If you are all still there, then I will personally hug you all (virtually of course) **

**WARNING: this chapter contains extremely bad language and mild rape that some people may find disturbing/upsetting. If you do, then I suggest you skip over it. **

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Those There in the Dark**

Otoya felt rage building up through his body. He didn't know what he was going to do, he just knew that he needed Tokiya's answers, and one way or another he would get the truth. As he walked through the dorms towards their room, he ignored the smiles and greetings of the people around him. Soon enough, he was outside their room. He took a deep breath and walked inside, sure enough, Tokiya was there, sitting at his desk as if nothing had happened. Letting his eyes instantly drop to the floor, he started shaking in anger, instantly feeling his hands clench tight into fists. suddenly the blue haired boy looked up at Otoya.

"Oh, you're back, is Natsuki finally back? It's about time if you ask me, the more time you spend with that freak the more brainwashed you'd become" Tokiya's monotone voice came slow and steady. Otoya suddenly hit the wall, never before had he been this angry. When he did finally speak, his voice was low and full of anger.

"Why did you hurt Shou?" Tokiya's entire attitude suddenly changed, he rose from his chair shaking his head.

"So he finally told you? I'm surprised he had the guts to say anything at all" the redheads eyes widened. his rage flowing suddenly into his body. He marched forward and attempted to connect his fist with Tokiya's face. Fortunately, Tokiya anticipated this, and grabbed the younger redhead's hand, forcing him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

"I did it for you Otoya, Shou doesn't deserve your love. I called his brother, and also tried to ward him off you." the younger boy struggled under the hold of the older male. This was too much to hear. It was sick. Otoya felt sick. "Are you listening Otoya. I love y-" Tokiya was suddenly cut off by the redheads rage filled out break.

"I LOVE SHOU, I ALWAYS WILL, AND AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU!" Silence filled the room as both boys took in what had been said.

"After all this...you'd still choose that freak? That's a real shame" the older boy's voice was as flat and monotone as it could've been. With one quick move, Tokiya had shifted his hold on Otoya's hands, so one of his hands were free. Slowly, The taller boy let his hand slip under the redheads shirt. "It really is a shame Otoya," Tokiya once again started speaking, letting his hand runs across the smaller boys body, "But if I can't have you, Shou certainly can't" Otoya's eyes quickly widened in realisation of what was happening. Jerking violently, his mind went heavy with fear. He needed to get free.

"a-ARE YOU INSANE! LET ME GO, LET ME FUCKING G-" a pair of lips quickly covered the redheads, forcing a deep, heavy kiss upon him. The more he fought, the more Tokiya forced the kiss. Hands now unbuttoning the smaller boys jeans, he quickly pushed them down, rubbing a hand against otoya's boxers, earning a violent gasp in surprise from the boy under him. The blue haired boy smirked.

"Oh, I thought you didn't want this" his hand made a move to slip under his boxers, as a firm hand jerked him backward, pulling him off the half naked boy on the bed. Harshly, he fell into his desk and groaned as his head hit the hardwood. Slowly, the dazed boy looked up, seeing a long blonde haired man standing there, fists clenched ready to attack again. Ren.

"You're sick!" the towering man said darkly, as he walked straight to Otoya, knowing that Tokiya wouldn't dare move. Slowly, he kneeled down, making the redhead boy face him. Gently, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and dressed him again, looking back at him seeing the boys eyes turn to a mixture of gratitude and relief. "Come on Otoya, we need to get to the hospital, Shou has been taken ill." Ren's voice was soft and sympathetic. He watched as the boy sitting by him quickly sat up tears of fear quickly forming again. "Come on. I'm sure Ryuuga-sensei will take us if we ask nicely" Hastily, the two left the room. Heading towards the teachers dorms.

_It was dark. No light, No sound, just a deep emptiness. Shou couldn't feel anything. As he attempted to look around, he couldn't actually tell if his head had turned or not. _

"_W-where am I?" He asked, but got no reply. Gently, he started to wander through the pitch black. "H-hello?! I-is anyone there?! W-where am I?!" His voice was now becoming weak with fear, he'd never liked the dark, but this took it to an entire new level. _

"_You don't need to worry. You're completely safe" An almost cheerful voice came from somewhere in the darkness. Shou couldn't actually make out which direction. For some reason, he found the voice calming. Gently, the blond boy spoke once more, trying to keep his fear in check;_

"_What is this place? Why am I here?!" the thick silence fell again, as the short boy awaited a response. _

"_This place?" the voice commented, his voice slightly less cheery this time, "this place is limbo. The place before and sometime after death. I'm afraid right now, you're fate has yet to be decided. Soon, you'll have an extremely important choice to make" As the voice spoke, slowly, the darkness began to fade from various shades until a large room was easily visible. Quickly, he looked around again, instantly recognising the room as the concert hall of the academy. _

"_W-what the hell? What's going on?!" As the boy walked to the centre of the stage, he touched the microphone on it's stand. _

"_It's a good feeling, no?" the voice from before sounded once again cheery, this time closer than before. Slowly, the blond turned, seeing a tall boy, with elegant brown hair and well tanned skin. The boy smiled gently at the extremely confused boy standing before him. "This place, is the place you feel most comfortable, on a stage, singing with your friends and letting the world hear you beautiful melodies," Shou once again turned to face the rows of empty seats when suddenly he heard voices, music. _

"_kono hiroi hoshi no naka bokura wa naze deatte sora o miageterun darou?" It was STARISH, the song they had sang for Haruka when they had gone to her home in the countryside. But something was missing. The acapella voices of the members kept playing, echoing slightly across the large hall. _

"_kitto, zettai, mukae ni yuku yo" Shou's heart quickly dropped in realisation, and the brunette smiled. It was Shou. that was what was missing from the melody. _

"_This is their song, without you Shou, it's lacking. This is where you make your choice. To sing with them eternally, or to join me, and sing forever with the gods. your choice will affect lives all around you. But both have cons and pros." The boy spoke calmly yet seriously. Shou was astounded. What could he possibly gain from going with this boy. then it dawned him. He would no longer live in fear of constantly being sick, he wouldn't have to ever suffer in silence again. But could he really break all those hearts that loved him and cherished him. Kaoru, Otoya, Haruka, all of the members of STARISH, apart from Tokiya. Could he truly live in harmony knowing those people were suffering. Gripping his hands, he looked up at the boy in front of him, seeing that forever calm smile upon his face. _

"_Before I go, who are you?" Shou's voice came, calm and collected. Light green eyes widened in delight and his smile deepened. _

"_I am someone you have yet to meet, a part of your future that has yet to surface. But do not fear, you are encased in the beautiful songs and melodies of people that hold you dear to them. My name is of no importance, and I am sure that you will not remember. But for you, my name, is Cecil Aijima". The room slowly filled with light. His choice had been made. Cecil had disappeared along with the room. Slowly, Shou took a deep breath, allowing his voice to fill in the lyrics that had before been missing. Soon, he would be back in the comfort of friends. No more would he be scared. No more would he need to be. He had friends that cared and loved him not matter what would happen _

"_Sekai de ichiban no hanatabani, chizu wa ashita o sashiteru. nanairo ni somete…"_


	14. I'm Never Letting You Go

Helloo! Thank you for waiting patiently. I know my uploads have been far and few between as of late, and that is due to me graduating college and unfortunately having to look for another job (life sucks...). This chapter is a lot shorter that what I usually write, as I am setting up for my final few chapters. I'll be sad to see this story go, as I have really enjoyed writing it.

Just as a side note, I would like to say, if anyone has any ideas as to what paring they would like me to write a story for (shouxcecil? more shouxotoya maybe?), please, feel free to drop me a PM or leave a comment in a review, either is fine. As I have well said before, you people who review, make my world go around, even if it's just a small sentence. I think I have 63 reviews on this story?! I've never been this popular at anything in all my life, and I'm a singer on Youtube (won't say anything about that). But please, do continue to review and tell me what you think, it's what I live for when I'm writing this ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm Never Letting You Go"

It took them just under an hour to reach the hospital that Shou had been taken too. Otoya and Ren had gone together. The older blonde hadn't dared leave the younger alone, he'd almost been raped, and the thought of being near Tokiya repulsed him. They had traveled in complete silence, mostly due to Ren unsure of what to say, what was there too say? Nothing would lighten the red head's mood until he'd seen Shou. By now, he was sure the rest of Starish would've been informed. Ren risked a glance over at the shorter boy. He was still shaking, although, it was nothing on what he'd seen when he'd first barged into his and Tokiya's shared room. Otoya felt the intense stare of the blonde and turned his head to face him. He felt like he had to say something, but what? casting his gaze to his lap, he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"T-thank you Ren" his voice was small, unsure of himself. Ren smiled slightly and faced the window again.

"No need to thank me. I just did what any decent human being would do. Tokiya deserved more than a knock on the head for what he's done to you and Shou." Otoya's eyes lifted quickly too look at the older boy, a mixture of shock and confusion spread across his face.

"Y-you knew about this and didn't tell anyone?!" A deep sigh left Rens lips before he spoke again, his voice deeper this time.

"I had my suspicions, but i wasn't sure until Shou confirmed it, I was on my way to tell the headmaster when i heard you shouting." Otoya's head dropped again, mumbling a small apology before the car pulled to a stop and Hyuuga announced they'd arrived. Quickly, the two bands members got out of the vehicle and entered the hospital, only to be met by Kaoru.

"O-otoya I'm sorry for how I-"

"Where is he Kaoru?" Otoya's tone was slightly lower, but only in concern, he would sort things out with Kaoru later, once he'd seen his boyfriend. Kaoru understood the tone and nodded his head, leading the way to the older twin's room, Ren had decided to wait for the others to arrive.

"S-shou had a severe panic attack, which lead to his heart beat accelerating, that's why he collapsed" Otoya only nodded in understanding, before putting a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, it was clear he felt responsible for what had happened.

"Please, don't beat yourself up, you we're just as worried as I was." They soon arrived at Shou's room. There he was, just lying there completely still. Otoya felt tears roll down his face slowly. Seeing Shou with all the wires hooked up to the machines, it killed him inside. slowly, he made his way over and sat next to him. He took the blondes hand and held it in his, watching the boy carefully.

"Oh Shou, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He sobbed quietly, gently squeezing his lover's hand "I promise you, I'm never letting you go again. I-i love you Shou" he finished and closed his eyes resting his head against Shou's hand.

"I-it's a good job...I'm not going anywhere then" a raw, shallow voice spoke, causing the red head to look up. Bright blue eyes opened slowly, focusing on the room, causing otoya to jump from his seat and lean over the younger boy.

"Shou?! Oh my god I'm so glad you're alright!" Otoya swiftly wrapped his arms around the other tenderly, trying not to hurt him. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, if I'd only seen what was happening sooner maybe I could of-" He was quickly cut off by a pair of lips lightly covering his, making the redhead gently stare at Shou.

"I don't blame you for any of this. I blame Tokiya. Please, don't hate yourself" Gently, Otoya kept sobbing, resting his forehead against his younger boyfriends.

"I love you so much Shou" they shared a gentle kiss before Otoya stood up, straight wiping his eyes. "I'll go get a nurse to check you over"

"Mr Ichinose, I hope you realise just how serious your situation is" a deep voice sounded, as the blue haired boy stood, eyes burning holes into the carpet of the large office

"Yes, headmaster" was all the boy could force from his lips. He was starting to realise now, just what he had done.

"Not only have you broken my rule of no love or relationships within this academy, but you have seriously assaulted two of your fellow classmates. I'm deeply disappointed in you." Saotome spoke deeply as Tokiya slowly raised his head to look at the older man. "Do you understand what you have done is wrong?"

"Yes, I do headmaster" Tokiya spoke again, keeping his tone the same. Shou never deserved what he got, and now Starish were in serious danger of missing their debut concert. He needed to sort this. Even if they didn't forgive him, maybe they could salvage things enough to at least start regaining their trust. Of course, it wasn't just Shou and Otoya he'd have to gain the trust of. It was Ren, Hijirikawa, Nanami too. He had a lot of work ahead of him, but first thing he had to do, was accept that Otoya, was never going to be his, and it hurt. A lot.


End file.
